The present invention generally relates to a centrifugal ventilating exhaust fan, such as those typically utilized in bathrooms and other enclosed living spaces. More specifically, the present invention is a ventilating exhaust fan that includes an improved receptacle mounting panel, improved mounting alignment aids and an improved two-piece construction.
Ventilating exhaust fans, such as those typically included in bathrooms, draw air from within the enclosed area and pass the exhausted air out a vent in the gable or roof of the home. Ventilation is thus provided for the enclosed living space. Centrifugal exhaust fans include a rotating fan wheel having a plurality of vanes that create an outward airflow which, in turn, is directed out of an outlet opening by a curved fan scroll surrounding the fan wheel
Typical exhaust fans currently in use include a box-like housing positioned above a hole cut in the ceiling and are fastened to one of the ceiling joists. The fan wheel is typically directly coupled to a driving motor that is supported within the fan housing. A number of problems exist in such ventilating exhaust fans. Some of these problems arise during the installation of the fan to the ceiling joist. Since the ventilating exhaust fan is installed in new home constructions before the finishing drywall is put in place, the fan housing must be properly positioned along the ceiling joist to create the required spacing between the lower edge of the fan housing and the ceiling joist such that the drywall sheets properly abut against the edge of the ventilating exhaust fan.
In addition, the ventilating exhaust fan is typically connected to a supply of electricity to power the electric driving motor and possibly a lighting assembly associated with the exhaust fan. During installation, the supply of electricity must be fed into the enclosed fan housing and coupled to the wiring of the exhaust fan. Since the electric wiring of the exhaust fan is typically fixed within the fan housing, wiring of the ventilating exhaust fan during installation often proves to be cumbersome.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ventilating exhaust fan for bathrooms and other similar locations that includes a removable receptacle panel that can be removed from the fan housing to allow the exhaust fan to be connected to the electrical wiring of the home outside of the fan housing. Once the exhaust fan has been properly wired, the receptacle panel can be repositioned within the fan housing. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fan housing that includes a series of vertically spaced view holes along the back wall of the fan housing to aid in the vertical alignment of the fan housing along the ceiling joist. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pair of bend down tabs on the back wall of the fan housing to aid in vertically aligning the fan housing when the home in which the fan is being installed includes a common thickness of drywall. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fan wheel that includes a mounting hub having an expanded inner diameter insertion portion that aids in the initial positioning of the fan wheel on the drive shaft of the electric driving motor. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fan housing formed from two pieces of bent, sheet-like material such that the fan housing can be constructed in a cost efficient manner.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.